Study Break
by Saadia Mirage
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki attempt to study for their exams together, but end up taking an extensive study break instead. A fluffy one-shot lemon in the "Courtship" timeline.


Study Break (a one-shot)

An Ouran High School Host Club fan-fiction  
By: Saadia Mirage  
Pairing: Tamaki/Haruhi  
Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. They belong to the original mangaka Bisco Hatori and animation Studio Bones. This is a fan story, for amusement purposes only.

Author's note: Finally some action! I felt bad for (once again) taking so long to update my main Ouran fic, "Courtship" so here's a little love scene I wrote quite a while ago. This scene was originally going to be at the end of "Courtship," but I decided to end that a bit differently. A love scene seems kind of out of place in that story but I still wanted to write one. I also wanted to put up a more "in character" encounter between these two than my other one-shot lemon "Bikini Blues," which I like but is also ridiculously out-of-character. ;;

This is horribly sappy, fluffy, and a bit smutty, so be warned.

Anyways, this takes place about a year after the events in "Courtship."

Please enjoy!

--

Studying with Tamaki was not nearly as torturous as Haruhi had been preparing herself for.

Though she had known he had good grades, she had always sort of chalked it up to pure natural ability and luck, or perhaps Kyouya's studious influence. Being a year below him, she had never actually observed him in class. He rarely spoke of it, and never complained about it. When she had first heard of his class standing, the thought had even crossed her mind that he might simply be in the top tier because his father the superintendent had made it so. After being around him for a little longer, though, she came to the conclusion that there would be no way Tamaki would have let that happen. His blood boiled for good sportsmanship, after all. The idea of cheating had probably never even crossed his obnoxiously-goodhearted mind.

Despite all his appearances and antics that would easily label him as a "dumb blond" Tamaki was genuinely, almost shockingly, intelligent. Out of touch with reality and slightly unhinged on occasion perhaps, but stupid, no.

He could speak at least three languages fluently and liked to demonstrate this my reciting Shakespearean sonnets in each of them, pondering the variances in the translations.

He shared her own love for English and History. At first she had been perplexed by this, but as she got to know him better she slowly began to understand. It was simple: he loved turning everything into a drama. Language was drama. Civilization, kings, queens, prime ministers, presidents, and the struggle of the people was drama. Wars and words were all the parts of great, tragic and romantic stories to him. He adored poetry and plays and anything that included star-crossed lovers or beheadings.

Though he had never mentioned it, Haruhi hypothesized that in addition to his actual passion for the material, he felt the pressure to do well because of his family situation. Deep down he still wanted to impress, or at least not earn further ire, from his grandmother. Thus, he studied hard and took it pretty seriously. He had earned her begrudged admiration for that.

It was nearing the end of the semester and and that meant the testing season had begun anew. Tamaki, having aced his junior year English tests, had kindly offered to help Haruhi study while he himself prepared for his college entrance exams. They had dutifully practiced her vocabulary and reading portions quite a bit, and now were reviewing their textbooks... Or so they were attempting. Mostly they sat on the floor in her bedroom, calmly pretending not to be distracted by one another.

Tamaki had tried to assure her that he had no ulterior motives for wanting to visit her apartment while her father was working, and she almost believed him. Almost. Ever since their little bit of almost accidental fooling around on Valentine's Day she had been a little more aware of his wandering eyes when she was wearing a skirt or a scoop-neck shirt. Their kisses seemed a little more frequent, longer, and little deeper. He was having trouble keeping his hands to himself some days. Today she was wearing plain white blouse with her school slacks and he was still looking.

The truth was that while Haruhi felt embarrassed by this new wave of attention, she was also secretly a little thrilled.

She turned a page in her book, having tried to read the last paragraph nearly three times before giving up. Normally she wasn't this scatter-brained. She sighed and closed the book.

He looked up at this, closing his own book. "So... When is your dad getting home?" He asked.

"Not until tomorrow morning." She answered easily. "He's picking up the graveyard shift for a coworker."

"Ah... Is that so...?" He said, grinning rather widely.

She looked at him sideways. "What are you smiling about?"

His grin slid off his face, and was replaced with embarrassment. "It... It just means I can spend a little more time with you." He stuttered.

She blinked at him seriously, then turned away so he couldn't see her smile. He was really easy to fluster and it always amused her.

"But, if I'm bothering you," His voice came again softly, "I can go home any time."

She turned back to him and paused briefly before speaking. "Who said I want you to leave?" She said finally.

He stared at her for a moment, then blushed profusely. "Oh... Okay."

She could just see the little rose-colored gears in his head turning furiously. The mixture of embarrassment and excitement on his face was, as usual, easily readable. She wondered what sort of situations were reeling through his imagination. She wondered if they were at all similar to the ones quietly formulating in her own head.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, the short distance of a few feet feeling like a mile between them. Then, continuing her bold streak, she stood up and went to sit beside him.

His back stiffened, and he looked vaguely panicked.

She smiled at him easily, but felt her own face flush a little. Their eyes met again, and they both looked away nervously.

"You know..." She started, picking at the hem of her shirt absentmindedly, "We've been dating for a while now, huh?"

He nodded tersely. "Nearly a whole year now. More if you count those dates before summer, before the Masked Ball."

She sighed, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I know... I've been indecisive and stubborn about some things, and... I hurt you because of that."

His eyes went wide again, and he frowned plaintively. "Haruhi... That's in the past now. You've all ready apologized, and of course I forgive you! A million times over! As if there was anything really to forgive!"

She laughed lightly, at his unbendable kindness. "I know. But tonight... I wanted to say thank you again. For putting up with me."

"Y-you're thanking me?" He asked, flabbergasted. "I should be the one thanking YOU for putting up with me!!" He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, looking abashed. "I know I can be a bit... Overenthusiastic." He finished lamely.

"That's one way of putting it." She laughed.

Her laughter seemed to encourage him, and he shifted to sit in front of her, to look her in the eye. "I should be thanking you, for giving this..." He said, picking up and holding her hand in his. "Giving us a second chance. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

She looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I... I think I have a vague idea."

He beamed.

She put her other hand on top of his and gave it a resolute squeeze. She took another deep, bracing breath. "There is something else..." She said quietly, "Something else that I want to say to you."

"Wh-what is it?" He asked, nervously, vaguely reminiscent of a deer-in-headlights.

His expression eased the tension inside her, and she smiled. "I was so scared of it before," She said softly, "But... I don't think I'm scared anymore. Not if it's you."

His head tilted slightly. "Huh?"

She laughed again, and when she continued, her voice was light but held a quiver. "I'm trying to say... Th-that... I love you."

She was certain at that moment that she was redder than she had ever been in her entire life. At first, she wasn't sure that he had heard her. She had said if awfully softly, and wasn't quite able to look him in the eyes. Then she felt the hand around hers squeeze tightly.

She looked up at him again. He was smiling so broadly, she thought his face might break in half. Tears were in his eyes.

"H-haruhi..." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say." She said softly.

He shook his head vigorously. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn't seem to make sounds. He reached up and wiped his eyes.

She handed him a tissue.

"Th-thanks."

She watched him carefully, and when he had dried his eyes, she leaned forward and hugged him around the neck.

"Is this for real...?" He mumbled, pulling her closer.

"I think so." She replied. "I hope so."

He laughed, and it make her bounce a little on his shoulder. "I hope so, too! I've had this dream too many times!"

She sighed, but with a smile. "You dream too much."

"Maybe you don't dream enough." He retorted.

She leaned back to look in his face, hands coming up and brushing the hair out of his eyes."I guess we'll even each other out, then?"

He smiled like the sun, and suddenly she felt shy again. His arms were around her and she was practically sitting in his lap. She had kissed him plenty of times, but for some reason when she leaned forward to do so this time, her heart was fluttering like a new butterfly. When their lips met, it felt like a long sigh.

He deepened the kiss quickly, but it was not unwelcome. He was practically purring against her mouth and she gripped his shoulders firmly, pushing up against him without any more hesitation. He kissed her mouth and cheeks and neck and then mouth again, and she returned the attention with equal fervor.

Somehow, after a moment more of this, she found herself on the floor, head against the cushion she had been sitting on earlier, and him quite eagerly on top of her. It surprised her only briefly, before she was once again distracted by the vigorous attention he was currently giving her mouth. For once, she repaid that attention full force. Tonight she felt happy and eager and ... suddenly very warm.

She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back and up again. His hands, which had been gripping her hips, began to wander north. She felt his fingers under the fabric of her blouse and against the soft lace of her bra.

When she was able to catch a breath, she also used the opportunity to pull off her shirt.

He gaped at her, in shock.

"What?" She asked.

He was blinking at her as if in a daze. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?" He mumbled.

"Pretty positive. Will you help me get this thing off?" She said, indicating the undergarment.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

After some minor confusion about the clasp, he was able to get it off successfully. Hands shaking, he gently palmed her breasts.

She giggled a little.

"D-does it tickle?" He asked nervously, marveling at the feel of her in his hands.

"No, I'm laughing at the look on your face." She said, with calm amusement.

He blinked up at her again, confused. "Eh?"

"It's just I never really thought a guy would get so excited about..." She started, then paused. "Well, I don't really have much, do I?"

His expression was incredulous. "B-but... You... You're so cute, Haruhi! They..." He stuttered, eyes darting to her chest and then back to her face. "You're amazing."

She giggled again, but more out of embarrassment this time. "Come on..."

"I'm serious. I think you... Are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed the delicate rise of her right breast. "So beautiful. Like a rose right about to bloom."

She was feeling flushed again. "How ... How can you say stuff like that and keep a straight face?"

Instead of answering her, he kissed her breast again, this time a little lower and a little wetter. Then his tongue was on her. The way her body reacted surprised her. She suddenly felt tingly, lightheaded and strangely heavy. Then she felt his teeth a little.

"A-ah...!"

"Mmm..."

Her hands found their way into his hair. He brought his face up so they were eye to eye and kissed her solidly on the mouth. It was warm and wet and very intense.

Finally, he broke away and stared at her with smoldering, honest eyes. "... I want you so much." He gasped.

She looked straight back at him, in her own honest and somehow equally smoldering way. "I'm right here." She said firmly.

After another searing kiss, she felt her slacks being tugged off. She helped him with the belt (his hands were still shaking a little) and soon she was left in just her plain white panties.

"Oh god..." He mumbled, completely awed.

"You really are easily impressed." She said, reaching up to unbutton his shirt.

"You really don't realize what you do to me." He replied, eyes still taking in her mostly naked form underneath him with a certain amount of disbelief.

"J-just shut up all ready." She mumbled, feeling squirmy under the scrutiny.

He laughed, and pulled his shirt off his shoulders and tossed to the side.

She looked up at him, only dimly aware of how fast her heart was beating, at his long, trim torso and his arms stretched up above her. He really was beautiful. Skin like cream but firm and hot to the touch. She put her hand on his hip and slid it up his side and over his arm. His stomach tightened, lean muscles shifting. He was trembling a little and his face had a sleepy, hungry look.

'No one else has seen this,' she thought. 'When he's like this... he belongs only to me.'

It was a strange, selfish thought. But it felt good.

Tamaki was a showman – an ace performer – so much that he didn't realize he was putting on a show half the time. But here he wasn't feeding her lines or posing... He wasn't a host, but just a boy. A boy with his heart and body laid bare just for her. Making love just to her. For real.

She felt oddly relaxed for this situation, first time and everything. She wasn't scared at all.

'This is what I want.'

The thought wasn't completely new, but tonight she felt it solidly, more so than she ever had. It was somehow satisfying. Haruhi Fujioka wanted very few things with much conviction, and she could now honestly admit to herself that Tamaki Suou was one of them.

His lips went to her neck and she felt the brush of tongue before a bit of teeth. Her breath caught. When he spoke, his voice vibrated against her skin.

"Haruhi..." He said tremulously.

In a bit of a daze, she managed to answer with a hum against his shoulder. "Mmm?"

He hesitated with his question. "... A... Are you... Are we really... How far...?"

"Just... don't talk..." She mumbled. "You're ruining the mood."

He kept talking, voice anxious. "B-but... What about...?"

"There's a condom in my wallet." She said, matter-of-fact.

He was stunned into silence and stillness by this.

She waited a moment for his response, and when none came she sighed. "...Well?"

He shot up like an arrow. "I-I'll get it!"

Watching him fumble around, half naked and digging through the pockets of her discarded pants was a sight she wasn't soon going to forget. She smiled widely at his expression of triumphant glee when he found what he was looking for. She sat up, and pulled herself up onto her futon.

Now he was staring at his find with a bit of confusion. He turned back to her. "Sh-should I put it on... uh... now...?" He asked hesitantly.

"N-not quite yet, I think. Just... Come here."

He did so eagerly, leaving the small, square package on the shelf beside the bed.

They sank into the mattress, and he pulled her against him as they laid side by side, facing each other. After a moment of embarrassed silence she kissed his chest gently, which seemed to get him going again quite quickly. They kissed, and kissed again, deeper, almost desperately. He ran his hands up and down over her body, fingertips barely touching sometimes, leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. He cupped her breasts again, thumb tracing around her nipple slowly, almost shyly. She lay still through his explorations, heart secretly pounding. She watched his face with hooded eyes, amused and a bit bewildered by the concentration and adoration his expression held, as well as how much he could blush. Even his ears were red.

After a moment, his fingers slipped down her side, along her hip, and cautiously across her thigh and towards her center.

She shifted a little, anxiously, but did not protest when she felt the light, careful touch between her legs. He slowly traced a line up and down the front of her panties, and again she squirmed – but not from discomfort. On the contrary, what he was doing made her feel warm and pleasantly ticklish. His fingers slipped down between her thighs, and then up again, tracing the cleft through the thin fabric. He swirled his finger experimentally, rubbing tiny circles against a particularly sensitive spot. It made her feel like she was positively buzzing.

"Does... that feel good?" She heard him ask, somewhere far away.

"Y..yeah..."

His fingers got a little braver, and slipped down between skin and fabric.

"You... You're so... warm..."

One finger dipped into her, and her entire body twisted a little with the feeling. She whimpered.

He swallowed hard. The wetness against his finger and her soft cry had made him dizzy. He could barely control his own body. His own arousal was almost painful in it's potency. Somehow, he was able to peel the last of her clothes away from her and down her legs.

When he came back up, she took the opportunity to grip the hem of his jeans. In a matter of seconds, she had his belt undone and was tugging down his zipper, pants, and then shorts. She did this with a bit of difficulty caused by his current state, which she marveled at in a rather awkward moment before she gently took him in her hand.

His breathing was shallow and he jumped against the touch.

"Ha-haruhi...!"

"You're awfully warm, too..." She mumbled. The skin was surprisingly soft, almost spongy, but it felt stiff and heavy too. She stroked him gently, experimentally.

He seemed to startle himself with the resounding groan.

Their eyes met.

"Sh-should I put it on n-now?" He asked.

She nodded.

He turned away briefly, fumbling again in his excitement, but was back against her quickly, plainly eager to start the main event. They kissed and rolled, and he was back on top of her again.

She shifted underneath him, awkwardly spreading her legs around his hips. He leaned down and pressed against her, and she felt his erection brush her thigh, bumping briefly in the correct place, slipping, then as he positioned his hips more accurately, felt it press firmly against her.

"Ready?"

"I... I think so."

She felt herself being spread wide, his body pressing into her, first with a bit of resistance, then stretching and sliding into her.

The pain came suddenly, and sharply.

"Ah... Ow!"

He stopped. "What? What's wrong?!"

"It... It hurts."

He looked positively horror-struck, and began to lean backwards. "I-I'm sorry!"

She gripped his arms firmly, keeping him in place. "It's okay... J-just... hold still..."

"Haruhi..." He kissed her neck gently. "I'm sorry...!"

She clutched at his shoulders, trying to ignore the stinging pain and remember the warm tingling she had been feeling until just a moment ago.

"Do you want to... stop?"

"No! No... I'm okay. J-just surprised me a little... It can feel like that the first time, I've heard... I just wasn't thinking about it." She hadn't heard it would hurt that much...

"I should have gone slower..." He kissed her again, rubbing his face against her neck.

"I said it's okay... Just give me a minute..."

They lay still for a moment, breathing heavily and feeling tense with need and love and too many emotions at once. His arms were shaking from holding himself up, so he slowly leaned down and rested against her body, pressing his chest against hers, face cradled against her shoulder. After a moment, he began to stroke her side in a slow, soothing motion. She mumbled a little, in approval. Taking this as a cue, he leaned back again carefully, stomach tight. She felt him shift slightly inside of her, stretching.

It was a foreign feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. She looked down their bodies to where they were joined and couldn't help but feel a certain amount of awe.

'This is really how it works, huh?' She wondered, 'We're really... He's really inside me.'

His hands slid slowly up her belly and cupped over her breasts again. He squeezed a little, and she saw awe in his eyes as well. She began to feel that warm ache again, pulsing deep inside her.

She slowly pulled him down into a kiss.

"H-how do you feel?" He asked.

"Better."

"It's okay?"

"I think so..."

"I'll move a little... But I'll go slower this time. Tell me if.. if you..."

"Okay."

It was slow at first, as he had promised, and felt strange and dizzying. He pulled back a little, then slid firmly back into her, and she felt very... full. He slid back again, and then deeper. Again. And again. She watched his face. His eyes were closed, brows knit in concentration, and mouth open as he breathed heavily, in time with his motions. His face was flushed and perspiration beaded his normally pristine matte finish. His expression... Just looking at him made her feel a bit excited. The friction began to lessen and the discomfort faded slowly, being replaced with a pleasant fluttering. She shifted with another slow thrust, changing the angle slightly, and was rewarded with a spark of pleasure as he brushed against something sensitive when he slid back in.

"Oh!"

He stilled. "Was that a good or bad noise?"

"Hey, don't stop!"

"...I'll take that as a 'good'." He said, finally breaking into a grin. He laughed a little in relief, before kissing her as he eased back into her and a steady rhythm.

With his smile, she felt her own tensions ease further. How could he still laugh while doing something like this? He was truly amazing.

The slow, sweet pace continued for a few minutes. The effort began to fade and the motions started to become natural and easy. After the pain, she had been slightly worried that it wouldn't be enjoyable as she hoped... But now it was surprising her by feeling better than she imagined. It was strange... the full feeling was like a good morning stretch – except it was bounds more addictive and intoxicating. It was like there was a hungry pressure building inside her, hot and pleasant and growing more and more insistent by the moment.

He gazed down at her, with half-closed eyes in a daze. "Y-you feel s-so good..." He mumbled.

She smiled back a little. Still sweet talking, through it all...

"Do I feel good?" He asked, hopefully.

She touched his face. "Yeah... It does..."

"Good... Ah..."

"Mmn...Oh..."

He kissed her deeply. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

The pleasure made he feel tingly and honest. "I love you, too." She sighed.

"C-can I go faster?"

Somehow, she could laugh too. "Please."

"Ah-ah... Ah... Oh..."

"Mmnn..."

"Ah.. Ah... Oh ... Oooh...!"

The pressure was building now by leaps and bounds, at an almost alarming rate. The pleasure was so sharp and intense it was overwhelming. Things were getting blurry, she was melting, and he was stirring her. Thick and hot and fast.

"Ha-haruhi...! I'm gonna die..."

"Do-don't die j-just yet..."

"Oooh, god!"

"Ah... ah..."

"Oh.. oh god..."

Catching her almost by surprise, her body suddenly jolted and trembled. The pleasure spiked inside her, peaking, then crashing around her in waves. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see.

He thrust again, and practically sobbed her name when he came.

Tamaki arrived back at the bed from a short and rather wobbly-legged visit to the restroom. He crawled under the covers next to her and collapsed face first into her pillow with a very happy sigh.

Her limbs felt all heavy, and her vision was a little blurry. Somehow she managed to poke him in the side. "... Are you dead?" She asked.

He turned his face towards her, hair disheveled and eyes mostly closed but grinning hugely. "Well, I'm definitely in heaven."

She rolled over on her belly, mirroring his position. "God, you're so corny, even after that."

"Mmm... You're an angel." He said and reached for her lazily, pulling her against him again and wrapping a few limbs around her.

She sighed, accepting the embrace and burying her face in the crook of this shoulder.

"Are you... okay, Haruhi...?"

"I'm... good." She said softly, "It hurt some, at first... but... not for long. It was... good."

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Good... I thought so, too. Really good."

She laughed weakly. "I sure hope so."

"Mmm..."

After a moment, he was still and his breathing slow and even. She looked up and found his eyes were closed, mouth half-open.

She patted his cheek. "Hey, don't fall asleep!"

He opened one eye. "Mmm... Why not? I'm so sleepy now..."

"My dad will be back in the morning, idiot!" She exclaimed, "If he sees you like this with me, you really will be dead!!"

Somehow this didn't phase him. He closed his eye again. "Just set the alarm for before he'll get home." He yawned.

She frowned. "B-but... What if he comes home early?"

"I'll go out the fire escape again."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Please...?" He pleaded, grip tightening. "I really... I really don't want to leave yet."

Truthfully, she didn't particularly want him to leave either. But she also wanted to see him alive the next day, and preferably many days after that. Technically, her father wasn't due home until after they would have left for school anyway... But...

She rolled over and stared at her alarm clock. She probably should have planned something like this for a night when they didn't have school the next day. Or at least when she didn't have a test in school the next day... But this was the only night her father wouldn't be home...

Tamaki snuggled against her back, sweetly kissing her shoulder and neck. "I promise I'll leave way early. I can wake up at 5am if I have to!"

She sighed, and grabbed the alarm clock. "I'm setting it for 5am, then."

"Mmm... I love you."

"Yeah, yeah... Now go to sleep all ready. It's past midnight. I don't want to be falling asleep in class tomorrow because of you."

Silenced because of this or perhaps he was actually that tired, he relaxed and buried himself under the blanket, curling an arm around her middle. "Thanks."

His hand flattened out against her stomach, his palm very warm. She slowly laid her hand over his, intertwining the fingers. He sighed happily behind her.

She wondered briefly if she should be feeling guilty about what they had done. She pondered it for a moment. Somehow his dizzying euphoria was catching. She didn't feel guilty at all. It had felt good. They were safe. They were in love. Nothing else, at that moment, mattered to her at all. Her father, school, the test... They were all so far away, and he was here, now...

It felt like she fell asleep before she could even close her eyes.

--

The next morning several things happened. Haruhi awoke at her normal school day time to find her alarm clock reset, Tamaki all ready gone, and a lengthy and rather ridiculous love note on her dresser.

Haruhi's father came home after she had left for school and despite a sudden and pointed feeling that something dreadful had just happened, he found no evidence of such and consoled himself by watched his soap operas for an hour before falling asleep at the kitchen table.

At school, Tamaki had quite a lot of trouble concentrating and Kyouya had to poke him in the back with his sharpened pencil more than once to keep him from dozing off.

Haruhi on the other hand was perfectly focused and felt confident that she had aced her exam. She wondered at herself for a moment.

'Maybe I should take those sorts of study breaks more often.'

Back in the senior class, Tamaki sneezed and his grades dropped a little.


End file.
